


Shirt Thief

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You like to wear Loki's shirts.





	Shirt Thief

One of the perks of being in a relationship was being able to steal each other's clothes. Shirts were your personal favorite. Loki's were somehow always comfier than yours. (There was the time you put on his helmet, but that's a different story for different day.)

Loki was currently out on a mission. You knew everything would be fine, but you couldn't help but worry. So, just like always, you were wearing one of his shirts--your favorite, a dark green Henley. He wore it specially for you, though it had taken some convincing.

_**"I look ridiculous."** _

_**"No you don't."** _

_**"Y/N, look at me."** _

_**"Let me put it this way: if we weren't going out right now, I would jump you."** _

_**"...I suppose it'll do."** _

When you were nervous, you baked. Cupcakes, cookies, pies--you name it, you made it. The quantities varied depending on how nervous you were. On a normal day, you usually made at least two or three batches of whatever it was you were baking.

This time it was double fudge brownies. You had just pulled out the fifth batch (yes, fifth--you were nervous, okay?). All that had to be done now was decorate them to your heart's content...after you made one more batch. You couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they saw just how many brownies were waiting for them.

"I hope you intend to leave some for me."

You gasped, spinning around. Loki was leaning against the doorway, a small smile--the one he saved just for you--on his face. You ran at him and jumped. He caught you easily, arms slipping around your waist as you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. You buried your face in the crook of his neck as he spun you around a few times.

"I missed you," you whispered.

"I missed you too," he whispered back.

He carried you to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"I'm so glad you're back safe," you said, settling on his lap.

"I counted five batches of brownies, including the one you just pulled out," Loki replied. His fingertips ghosted over your cheek. You leaned into his touch. "You don't need to worry about me, darling."

"I can't help it. I'm a worrier."

"My worrier."

You smiled.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked suddenly.

Your face grew warm. "Yeah."

"As much as I love seeing you in my clothing, I am rather curious as to why you insist on doing so."

You glanced down at your hands, playing with your fingers. "Well, first of all, they're really comfy. And, uh, when you're not here, it makes me feel like you are, like you're holding me and I feel safe."

You glanced up at Loki as he took your hands. He kissed you, chaste and sweet.

"You're cute," he muttered, resting his forehead against yours.

"Not as cute as you," you replied, smiling.

"I am not cute."

"Oh, sorry, I guess you prefer 'devilishly handsome'?"

"Something like that, yes."


End file.
